<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There will be feasting and dancing in Jerusalem next year by AverageContentProducer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401795">There will be feasting and dancing in Jerusalem next year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageContentProducer/pseuds/AverageContentProducer'>AverageContentProducer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, it can be Not Shippy if you want but that was the intention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageContentProducer/pseuds/AverageContentProducer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Given how hectic the previous day had been, N had completely failed to realize that today was Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There will be feasting and dancing in Jerusalem next year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as divine retribution for getting ghosted by this anime boy 10 years ago.<br/>Also because ever since I played the pokemas event, snakes have been manifesting in my home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N reaches up to shield his eyes as the morning sun rises higher in the Pasio sky. Its a nice day today, a little on the cold side but still bright and sunny; away from the populated areas, Pasio is oddly quiet, lacking any wild pokemon to add to the ambience. Its peaceful, and as he soaks in the calm winter morning, he finds himself reflecting on the events of the past 24 hours. </p><p><br/>
This time yesterday, Zekrom had suddenly become uncharacteristically restless, and insisted on veering towards a island N had never heard of before. Now, he stands under an awning outside a pokemon center, waiting for Hilbert, the trainer who had defeated him and changed his life for the better over two years prior.</p><p><br/>
All the events in between felt like a whirlwind. Despite being located relatively far from the region, many of Unova's best trainers were currently on Pasio, and the ensuing reunion had been far more than what he had bargained for when he and Zekrom first touched down. That's not to say that it was unpleasant; in fact, what struck him most about the situation was how warmly he was greeted by people whom he was certain resented him. There was also the whole matter of rescuing his friends from a kidnapper claiming to act in his name, that was certainly an ordeal as well. But for some reason, he found his thoughts lingering more on how unexpected the positive developments of the day were. Meeting Hilbert again had gone so well that he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around it; fighting off the would-be-kidnapper at his side had felt so right that it was hard to believe it had actually happened.</p><p><br/>
Its understandable then, he tells himself, that he feels slightly nervous now, waiting for Hilbert to meet him at the spot they had agreed upon last night. By the time everything had wrapped up it was late into the evening, and it had been an extremely eventful day to begin with. As much as they both had wanted to spend more time catching up, there was no point in arguing once Cheren pointed out that Hilbert was falling asleep standing up, and that nothing remained to be said that couldn't wait until tomorrow. As tired as he was, and he had been exhausted, N found himself lying awake that night, thinking over all the things he still wanted to say to Hilbert.</p><p><br/>
And now the next day had come, and here he was, punctually waiting at the place they had agreed to meet, with no sign of Hilbert. As he begins to question whether he had somehow gone to the wrong pokemon center, a shout breaks him out of his train of thought.</p><p><br/>
"Surprise!!" Comes an unexpected voice behind him. Unexpected, but immediately recognizable. So she was on Pasio as well? "Ho ho ho! Meeeeeeeeerry Christmas!!"</p><p><br/>
"Rosa." Sure enough, Rosa is standing there when he turns around, dressed in a fluffy red and white outfit that matches her accompanying pokemon, a Delibird. She's striking some sort of pose, but the Delibird seems more interested in shuffling around whatever it is they currently have stashed in their tail. "It's been awhile. You look... different?"</p><p><br/>
With a disappointed look, Rosa's posture sags. "Well, yeah. I mean, I would hope I look different wearing this costume." Just as quickly, she perks back up, "And today, I'm Rosanta! Get it? I'm Santa Claus!"</p><p><br/>
N is silent for a moment, feeling as though he is missing something obvious. Oh, wait. That's right. "...Is today Christmas, then?"</p><p><br/>
"That's right! Delibird and I take the whole holiday spirit thing really seriously, you know!" The pokemon at her side squaks in affirmation and returns to preening themself. "Which is also exactly why we're here! A little birdy told me you just flew in to Pasio yesterday. You've probably never gotten the full Christmas experience, have you, N?" As she speaks, she wiggles her fingers, signifying... something? N simply shakes his head no. "Yeah, I thought not. But that's perfect! I've been working with everyone else to put together the Christmas festival on Pasio this year, so you're in luck. I can give you the grand tour!"</p><p><br/>
Well, this is unfortunate. How to go about this without upsetting her? "... Rosa," he starts, "while that sounds interesting, and I am very happy to see you again," which is true! Rosa is a good friend, and he'll always appreciate everything she's done for both him and Zekrom. Its just that... "I'm actually waiting here for someone else, so I can't--"</p><p><br/>
"Not a problem! Hilbert was the one who told me to meet you here, actually."</p><p><br/>
Oh.</p><p><br/>
What?</p><p><br/>
"Yup." Rosa appears completely unfazed by N's obvious confusion. "Basically, something suuuuper important came up, and it couldn't wait, so he told me to come show you around while he takes care of it." Rosa is usually in a cheerful mood, but right now she's kicked it into overdrive, and he’s at a loss for what to say in response. "Aw, don't look so disappointed! He promised to meet up with us as soon as he can. It won't take him that long."</p><p><br/>
"...I see." Well, this is not what he had expected. From Rosa's explanation, it doesn't sound like something dangerous has happened, and N's arrival in Pasio hadn't exactly been planned either, so he shouldn't be shocked by this turn of events. Still, he can't deny that he's disappointed... It had been so refreshing, waking up with the knowledge that he'd be spending the day with Hilbert, after so long without seeing him, after so long wondering where their friendship stood... He can't help but feel that this setback stings more than it should.</p><p><br/>
If Rosa can sense his dejection, she simply chooses not to acknowledge it. "Great! Alrighty, that settles that. Now then, what should we go do first?" She smiles down at the bird pokemon shuffling back and forth at her feet and asks "What do you think Delibird?" When Delibird offers several squawks in response, Rosa giggles and says to N, "See? We're gonna have so much fun by the time Hilbert shows up, he's gonna be jealous that he missed out!"</p><p><br/>
N cracks a smile, but not for the intended reason. "Actually, I think Delibird said that you’re late for something." When the pokemon chirps again, he continues, "Something about bread houses?"</p><p><br/>
"Ah!! That’s right! I'm supposed to judge!" And with that, Rosa grabs N's arm, and they're off.</p><p><br/>
------</p><p><br/>
"There! I win!" Rosa scoops up the pile of poffins in the middle of the table to the dismay of the two younger trainers sitting next to her. N had been eliminated early on in the game, much to his chagrin. Really, there was no strategy to Dreidel at all. The entire game was controlled by pure chance, and it dragged on for too long before Rosa managed to finally secure her win. Where was the fun in that? As the losing trainers depart, Rosa pokes her head under the table, exclaiming "Go time, Delibird!" The bird pokemon then pops up from the ground where she had been sleeping, promptly scoops all the poffins into her tail pouch, and waddles off. "Oh, there she goes. She likes passing out the loot to people, its kinda her thing." Rosa cups her hands and calls after the pokemon, "Hey, don't go far, ok!?"</p><p><br/>
Maybe Dreidel wasn't all bad. If the pokemon get something out of it, N won't object.</p><p><br/>
"Well, I dunno about you, but I think I'm all Dreidel'd out." Rosa leans back in her chair, tapping her chin. "Hmm... I think we could stand to take a break for a sec. How about you hang out here while I go get us something from the stand over there?" N is honestly not sure why she keeps phrasing these things as questions. Rosa is a force of nature when she puts her mind to something, and she's on a mission with this whole "Christmas in Pasio" situation. N hardly has any choice but to go along with whatever she has planned next. Not that he's complaining; he does genuinely enjoy her company and she makes an excellent tour guide. After all, the whole point of journeying to other regions has been for the sake of understanding humans better, and Rosa's straightforward way of talking is especially helpful to him in foreign environments such as this.</p><p><br/>
As Rosa walks off to grab their orders, N takes a moment to think back on how differently his previous Christmas experiences have been. In the castle, time had stood still, with only the arrival of new injured pokemon to separate the days from each other. Outside, he would only ever notice that the holiday was happening well into the actual day of celebration. Actually, he enjoyed Christmas, if only for the fact that human cities would completely empty out for a few days surrounding the holiday. He didn't particularly enjoy being in cities most of the time, given the way that downtown districts would fill up with loud crowds of people, and he did his best to avoid the larger cities he came across on his travels. On holidays like this, though, the crowds disappeared as everyone stayed home, making the empty and silent streets far more pleasant to explore.</p><p><br/>
Here on Pasio, most of the island has emptied out as well, with the exception of the central plaza, where a modest Christmas village has been set up. A few stalls are scattered about, selling warm food and drinks, and a gigantic Christmas tree rests in the middle, covered in all kinds of ornaments and lights. Nearby, a group of humans dressed in garish multicolored sweaters are singing songs about the holiday, and N is pleased to see a young trainer's Rockruff wander up to the performers and begin yaping in tune.</p><p><br/>
He wonders if he'll ever be rid of the sense of relief he feels seeing humans treating pokemon like friends. Even before he had set off to see the rest of the world, Unova had been filled with kind people and happy pokemon living side by side; the average human was nothing like the monsters he had been led to believe they were. Of course, in his travels he had eventually found exceptions to that rule: some people were truly willing to hurt humans and pokemon alike for their own gain. How could he forget, when his own past was such a potent reminder of that? But he had also found that honest, good people vastly outnumbered the alternative, and that he was hardly alone in his desire to build a better world for pokemon. He had met so many people around the world who had dedicated their entire lives to helping others, people who had truly changed things for the better. He often found himself humbled thinking over these experiences; sometimes he would feel ashamed reflecting on how arrogant he had been in the past, while also wishing he could somehow go back and assure that younger, lonelier version of himself how wonderful the world really was.</p><p><br/>
But... its one thing to be told that the world isn't as dark a place as it seems, and quite another thing to be truly secure in that fact. Yesterday was a perfect example. Logically, he knew that Bianca and Iris were kind and forgiving people, and they themselves had assured him that there was no bad blood between them, after everything-- and yet, the nonchalance with which his old enemies had welcomed him into their fold had left him reeling. It felt like a failure on his part that, faced with their overwhelming hospitality, he was still struggling to completely trust that he actually belonged here.</p><p><br/>
For that matter, it doesn't help that it has now been two hours since he was supposed to meet Hilbert. What could be so important that he wasn't able to at least tell him in person that he was busy? He idly wonders if he said something yesterday that had somehow offended Hilbert, but that doesn't make much sense; he had mentally gone back over their conversation from yesterday multiple times now but couldn't think of anything that hinted as to why he had disappeared this morning. He tried to reassure himself that he could trust that whatever the situation was, Hilbert surely had a good reason for his actions, but he found that only left him more frustrated. How defective of a human was he, that he was apparently lacking in the ability to trust his own friends? </p><p><br/>
"Hellooooo, earth to N!"  with a start, he realizes that Rosa is seated back at the table and waving a hand in front of his face. "If you're gonna zone out on me, at least don't let your drink get cold. I forgot how expensive stuff at festivals can get..."</p><p><br/>
Oops. Well, it is probably for the best that he drop his previous train of thought. Rosa, at least, doesn't deserve to be burdened with his moping. "I'm sorry. I suppose I did get distracted." Taking a sip of his drink, he looks up at her, impressed. "This is good! What did you say this was again?"</p><p><br/>
"Duuuh, its good! I <em>told</em> you I have good taste in this kinda stuff." Rosa replies, "Its Roseli berry tea. I never see it in Unova, but I've always heard people say it was good, so when I saw it on the menu I had to try it!" She takes a big sip, and exhales, satisfied. "Man! There's so much good stuff on Pasio! I could stay here forever... or for a long time, anyways."</p><p><br/>
"I agree. I'll have to remember to thank Zekrom later for bringing us here." After the various pokemon battles they had participated in yesterday, the legendary pokemon had chosen to keep to their own devices while Rosa drug N around the more populated areas of Pasio. That was fine, his friend deserved their downtime as well, and Zekrom was more than able to take care of themselves.</p><p><br/>
"Mmm. Sooo....." Rosa's tone softens as she speaks, "...you finally found him, huh? Hilbert, I mean."</p><p><br/>
N looks up at the sudden change of topic. "...Yes, I did."</p><p><br/>
"Well, I'm happy for you! You know, I was surprised when I found out. That Hilbert was the one you were looking for, I mean. You talked about the guy <em>so</em> much, but I didn't actually put two and two together until he told me you were here on Pasio."</p><p><br/>
...Did he really talk about him that much? It was the aftermath of Plasma returning after all, so he can't be blamed if the other trainer was on his mind after that entire incident. Not that Hilbert was ever far from his thoughts... he had made a such a huge impact on his life, that was just to be expected. N decided not to dwell on Rosa's comment. "I didn't realize that you knew Hilbert."</p><p><br/>
"Well, I didn't back then! I only met him after coming here to Pasio. I knew he was a strong trainer and all, but I had no idea he was the one who took down Team Plasma the first time!" Rosa's expression takes on a thoughtful look as she continues, "Actually, I guess its not like I go around telling people I fought them either. Whatever." As she meets his eyes again, her tone turns more serious. "It must have been a lot, you know? You finally found the person you were looking for, and then all that Team Break drama. How are you feeling?"</p><p><br/>
Rosa has an interesting way of talking, but he has to admit that 'a lot' is a valid way of describing things... It almost feels like more has happened since arriving on Pasio than over the past two years. He'd ran the scenario of meeting Hilbert again in his head so many times, but he'd hardly imagined it playing out the way it had: in the end, they had simply picked things back up exactly where they had left off.</p><p><br/>
Despite her prodding questions, he can't help smiling to himself. Rosa is certainly not shy about prodding into other people's business, but even he can tell that her intentions here are good. "I suppose it has been very eventful since I arrived here... As for how I feel... well, I <em>am</em> very happy to see him again." His voice lowers, "It feels strange to admit it, but once I learned he was actually here, I felt... apprehensive about meeting him again. Just because I wanted to see him, doesn't mean that he returns the sentiment, after all. Two years is a long time." Rosa nods, and he continues, "I was surprised, then, when Bianca told me that Hilbert had been looking for <em>me</em> all this time. Not only that, but she and Iris were welcoming to me too, when I can only remember being rude to them when I was their enemy in the past. I'm not sure I could have meet with Hilbert confidently if they hadn't encouraged me." He looks down at his hands, and continues "I'm not sure that I actually deserve them reaching out to me like that, after the awful things I did. I truly am in their debt."</p><p><br/>
As he finishes, Rosa shifts in her seat, resting her chin on a hand, and levels him a Look. "Geez." she says flatly, "you really <em>don't</em> understand humans, huh?"</p><p><br/>
Ah. As blunt as ever.</p><p><br/>
"Look, N, I promise you that no one thinks you owe them anything. Not Bianca, not Iris, no one! You just said yourself that two years is a long time to go without seeing someone, right? If people are being nice to you its just because they're happy to see you again!" Rosa's voice is loud enough now that a couple of people nearby have glanced over at them and then politely turned away again. "So enough with the "debt" and "deserve" talk. Besides, if anyone actually does hold that Plasma stuff against you, I'll tell them myself that they're wrong! I'd like to see them talk back to the trainer that took down Kyurem!" Always the animated talker, Rosa puffs herself out and rolls up her sleeves to demonstrate how serious she is about fighting her hypothetical foe.</p><p><br/>
"You're right, of course," N attempts to placate her so she doesn't get even more carried away, "everyone so far has been very kind to me, I don't doubt their intentions, even if I am still trying to understand their point of view..." Rosa deflates some at this, seeming satisfied by his response. "And, I'll try to remember that I have you in my corner should anyone ever question my own intentions. I appreciate it, Rosa."</p><p><br/>
That manages to wipe the pout off her face. "Hey! Don't mention it! We're friends, after all." How many times has he heard that exact sentiment over the past day? Its nice, being reminded so often that he does have friends here. He could get used to that. "And no one gets to say bad stuff about my friends when I'm around. Not even you! So, talking down on yourself is hereby not allowed!" she declares with a playful poke to his arm, "Understood?" </p><p><br/>
"Understood." Grinning back at her now, N speaks with mock seriousness, "After all, you already beat me and Zekrom once. Who am I to question the judgement of such a powerful trainer?"</p><p><br/>
With a clap of her hands, Rosa chirps "Exactly! Great, I'm glad we've got that settled, then." Somehow, N suspects that she's not entirely joking. "Alright, thats enough emotional junk for now," she announces as she pushes herself up from their table, "you and I haven't even seen the Pokepagent yet! C'mon, c'mon, let's go! I told Skyla we wouldn't miss it!"</p><p><br/>
------</p><p><br/>
The Pokepagent, as Rosa called it, is delightful. An assortment of human children and pokemon are on a small stage in the middle of Pasio's Christmas village, dressed in what appear to be homemade costumes, and acting out a play. There's a crowd gathered around, although many in the audience seem to be only passively paying attention to the stage while talking quietly amongst themselves. Closer to the stage, what appear to be trainers and parents offer encouragement and clap politely as their children and pokemon shuffle along from scene to scene. Skyla-- Mistralton's gym leader, N remembers her-- is hovering off to the side of the stage, trying her best to keep everything moving without directly interfering. Observing his surroundings, N gets the feeling that everyone in attendance is already familiar with the events playing out on stage, which strikes him as strange, since wouldn't that defeat the point? Why gather around to watch something they've already seen before? N will simply have to ask Rosa about this later on.</p><p><br/>
After a few minutes, the sound of someone further back in the crowd calling their names catches their attention. When N turns away from the stage he sees Hilbert, at long last, waving his arms as he runs up to join their small group.</p><p><br/>
Rosa spots him at the same time as N. "<em>There</em> you are!" She calls out as Hilbert weaves his way towards them. "You kept us waiting long enough! I was starting to think you got kidnapped by Team Break again."</p><p><br/>
"Ha ha." he barks in Rosa's direction, "Funny." He looks disheveled, as though he had been running for awhile, and takes a moment to catch his breath before turning to N. "Hey. I'm really, really sorry for bailing on you earlier. I wouldn't do that kind of thing for no reason. So... hopefully this makes up for it." As he speaks, Hilbert pulls a small wrapped package out of his bag and shoves it in N's direction. "Merry Christmas!"</p><p><br/>
"...Oh?" A beat passes, and N realizes that he is supposed to actually take the item from him. He inspects the package, which is wrapped neatly in shiny red paper and a silver string, and when he looks back up he's met by Hilbert and Rosa's expectant gazes. "Do you... would you like me to open this now?"</p><p><br/>
Hilbert stifles a laugh at his reaction. "I mean, I got it for you, and today <em>is</em> Christmas. You can open it whenever you want."</p><p><br/>
Rosa is, as always, a bit more eager. "C'mon, open it now! Hilbert roped me into this, I should at least get to see what he got you!"</p><p><br/>
At their insistence, N looks back down at the package and gingerly pulls away the wrapping. Inside, he finds a long, red scarf, and folded inside that, a thick, blank notebook. N had felt bewildered as soon as Hilbert had produced the present, and he feels even more stunned as he examines the contents. The scarf's appearance is somewhat plain, but it is surprisingly soft to the touch; the notebook is solid black with an embossed pattern across the front and a metallic white band along the edge to keep it secure.</p><p><br/>
Rosa makes an "Ooo!" sound while looking over his gifts, while Hilbert glances nervously between the two. It takes a moment for N to realize that Hilbert is actually saying something to him, as preoccupied as he is in examining the unexpected present.</p><p><br/>
"-closed on Christmas day, so I had to look all over the place for a store that was actually open, and I'm pretty terrible at picking out presents even when I actually know what I'm looking for, so its not amazing or anything but I finally managed to find something, and I even got lucky and they did the gift wrapping for me there at the store..." As Hilbert trails off, an awkward pause settles between the three. Eventually, he laughs anxiously and mutters "Oh man. You don't like it, do you?"</p><p><br/>
That's enough to break N out of his speechlessness. "Ah, no! No, that's not it at all. This is... wonderful!" Distantly, he notes how thick his own voice sounds. Strange. "It's just... This is so new to me. I've never actually received a present like this before." Which... is true, isn't it? He was certainly given 'gifts' at the castle as a child, but this is different. This is something given freely, not attached to some ulterior motive hiding just out of view. Its hard not to feel foolish, the way he's floored by a gesture that he knows any other human would easily take in stride. You would think he'd have gotten used to the feeling by now, given how many similar scenarios he's found himself in over the past two years of journeying. He's learned to downplay his own ignorance whenever he finds himself out of his depth in a human interaction; its far easier to let others fill in the blanks than to answer complicated questions whenever he meets someone new.</p><p><br/>
For their part, neither of his friends seem phased by this admission. Hilbert simply nods and says, "I thought that might be the case." He seems much more at ease now, knowing that N doesn't hate his present, as though that were actually possible. "Still! I wish I could have gotten you something a little more impressive! Your first Christmas is a big deal, you know?"</p><p><br/>
"No, this is ideal." N returns to the open package in his hands. He can't help smiling to himself, thinking about everything: his friend thought of him, and wanted to do something for him, and now he can show everyone proof of that. Really, what could be bigger than that? Rosa, heedless as ever, has dutifully ignored the uneasy atmosphere and taken it upon herself to unceremoniously toss the scarf on him, and comments to Hilbert on how the red scarf and green of his hair are appropriately festive. "Actually, now that I think about it," he frowns, "isn't this tradition meant to be an exchange? I don't have anything to give to you."</p><p><br/>
"Oh, don't worry about that." Hilbert responds easily, as though he expected this response. He's grinning when he says "You can just get me something good next year!"</p><p><br/>
The implication doesn't go unnoticed. Its barely been 24 hours since he landed on the island, and here is the Hero of Truth, his rival and opposite according to legend, the one who bested him in battle years ago, the trainer who upended his entire view of the world... his friend, Hilbert, stands in front of him, casually inviting N into his life.</p><p><br/>
The real surprise, though, is how easy it is to return the sentiment. </p><p><br/>
"Of course." An entire year. Imagine how much better he could come to understand Hilbert in that time? He's never given a gift to another person before, but he's looking forward to the opportunity. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>